Samus's Hot SCP Harem
by Painthuffer420
Summary: Samus works at SCP and falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Samus Weird Weekend

The bright radiation from Alpha Centauri A filtered through Samus glass headset, the occasional asteroid drifting past her ship. Samus sighed, she was hopelessly bored as those shitfuckers from the Bottle Ship in her last adventure gave her a bad reputation and now the great Nintendo gods refused to make her a new game because of the last one s bad reviews. Life was hell right now.

Out of nowhere, an ear raping noise blasted through her speakers, she screamed and coffee went flying into her face.  
FUCK! Samus exclaimed as it went all over her eyes and body, singeing her snow white skin. OW! You chuckle fuckle! The lady hoisted her gun and blasted the living hell out of the speakers, putting a sudden end to the loud, disturbing noises.

Her day continued to slowly get worse. A rogue asteroid that was looping around Alpha Centauri at a million miles per millisecond shot right through her ship, creating a large, gaping hole that sucked all of the oxygen out of it. Samus put on her helmet as the ship went crashing down into the star s surface. The huge impact unleashed iron and depleted the fusion inside Alpha Centauri, and it blew itself to bits in a tremendously loud explosion called a hypernova. Samus s crooked body was shot away and she landed on Zebes, her spine cracking as it hit the surface.

Samus was dead.

5000 Hours, SCP containment area no. DATA EXPUNGED

Samus opened her eyes to a completely different area than Zebes, doctors with a mysterious symbol on their backs walked around with noteboards discussing things she either couldn t hear or didn t understand. A doctor approached her. How are you feeling samus? he asked her. Who the hell are you?! She shouted while attempting to attack him. She was restrained by steel rings attached to the chair we have an ultimatum for you Samus he calmly told her. Either work for us as a D-Class guard, or we ll put you back on Zebes . Alright she sighed, knowing she had no choice. She was guided to a room with nothing in it besides a table with a uniform on it and a blaster. She quickly changed into her new uniform and holstered the blaster. She was given a piece of paper with SCP-701-1 written on it,she presumed this was the item or person that she was designated to guard. She walked around until she found a room with the letters and numbers over the doorway. She walked through and saw who she was protecting. He was a muscular man with a bag over his head and a baggy shirt. Samus asked the scientists nearby what to do. They told her to simply guard the area until the next shift came in. The scientists then left the room while talking about their rare pepe collections.

The weird figure looked down at her and stuck his middle finger up at her.  
What Samus was puzzled by his rude gesture.  
Fuck me. He randomly said. Samus shook her head.  
SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT! She shouted in his face. Suddenly, the man grabbed her neck and threw her into the storage cupboard. Samus screamed as he began to eat her pussy. She began moaning in pleasure as his long tongue penetrated her uterus, and blood came squirting out into his mouth. Samus took off all of her clothes and he threw her body around like a sex toy. He then dragged her into a corner and smashed her ass with his huge 32.5-inch cock. Samus screamed for more as he cummed so much that it exploded out of her ass. Samus quickly got up and put back on her clothes and staggered out of the room. The scientists walked in and asked what happened to her nothing she said with a smile. This guarding job was going to be more fun than she thought.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Samus Get's High

**Chapter 2: Samus Gets Highh**

Samus sat in her room pleading for more. I want more of today she said throigh tthe the computer. The bag man nodded and came through the door and unleashed his 32.5 inch cock and began to shag Samus on the keyboard cum in my mouth she said and he obayed

The Next Day-

Spongebob was disturbinly having an orgy with Patrick, Squidward, Mr Crabs, Gery, Sandy, plankton and karen and they all moaned. Then, suddenly, out of no where and very unexpectldly a long necked mysterious figure came out of the shadows and ate their pussies and then he grabbed Gery and asked him what had happened. "Fucking Samus" he said to the man the man then jumped away and went to sAMUS's house.

Samus House-

Samus was busy typing on her computer "SHIT" she screamed as shit came sliding out of ass crack and onto her trousers oops i might need to change Samus took of her pants and shot the shit out onto the walls and left a mark t smelt so bad "eeww" she said then she banged her computer

"phweef thatn was good" she said and continued banging her ipad.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
